PJO 100 Word Challenge
by Priscilla.Kwan.Tsang
Summary: This is a series of one-shots from characters of PJO! The first one is 'Wish'. Percabeth Forever!
1. Wish

**A/N: Hi! I'm Priscilla. I'm super excited (!) because this is my first fanfiction EVER.**

**Let me clarify something: This is for the 100 word 'competition' that ****Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**** issued. She is super sweet. Be sure to check out her stories! Her '****7 Years later****' is one of my favorites! Okay, so t****his story is going to be a series of one-shots, just so you know, and they are not necessarily connected.**

**This chapter is set after SoN. I think this is super OOC and…too fluffy…and I have no plot, nothing…**

**Anyway, on with the…wait…**

**One more thing, I welcome constructive reviews, but no flames please!**

**Hope you enjoy the story! ={D**

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 1: Wish

Percy's POV

"Annabeth, have you ever wished on a star?" I asked absent-mindedly, lying on the beach and looking up the sky with Annabeth, a peaceful night, finally.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you know, we see these stars every night and…" I hesitated.

"What, Percy?"

"I wonder…" I blurted out. "I wonder if what people said about wishing stars is true."

"Really?" Annabeth turned to look at me. She looked…stunned. I didn't blame her. Who'd think I would say something like that?

"Have you hit your head or anything?" She put a hand on my forehead. "Or are you too upset about me beating you in the arena this morning?"

"Wise Girl," I rolled my eyes at her and griped her hand, putting it on the side of my face. "If you are so wise, you should know I lose on purpose."

"I don't think so, Seaweed Brain. You know I am _way_ better than you, since my head wasn't so full of kelp." She retorted while smirking, but she kept her hand on my face, caressing it softly.

I stared in her eyes…accusingly.

"Don't stare at me like that. I'm telling the truth. You know I am, Percy. I'm just better…" Her smile widened.

"Oh you so wanted to." I whispered before leaning in.

"Um…" My lips met hers and her words were stuck. Then she started to kiss me back, tangling her hands in my hair. I responded to her and deepened the kiss. It was a slow and sweet kiss.

"So, what do you think now?" I asked when we finally pulled away.

"I think," Annabeth answered. "Maybe we could wish on a star."

"Why the sudden change of topic?" She glared at me with one of her did-you-just-question-me-glare, in which case you really don't want to push the topic any further. "Okay, relax. Let me think. Um…"

"I wish this moment can last forever." I wished to the stars.

"I know better," She stared in my eyes and said softly. "I wish I can be with you forever."

"Me too, Annabeth." I closed the gap between us and kissed her with more passion than ever.

And the wish has come true.

**A/N: So this is the end. :{( But I'll be back!**

**Please (and be sure to) review, so that I know how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	2. Sing

**Thanks for clicking on and checking out this story!**

**Before the second chapter starts, I would like to thank **an anonymous**, **_iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream_**, **_ireadeverythang64_** and **_lover of Percabeth_** for giving me reviews,** _sportschic5646_**, **_PercabethandThalicoLover_**, **_morbid bookworm_** and **_ireadeverythang64_** for alerting my story and **_morbid bookworm_** for making my story a favorite! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. ;{D**

**Thanks for sticking with me~ I didn't think it would take me that long to update. There's just this enormous amount of work from school and I just caught the flu. But here it is! (Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG A/N, hehe~ But I have to write this!)**

**Now on to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 2: Sing

Percy's POV

You know how people sing in their baths?

I caught Annabeth doing so.

And she beat me up for that.

It's SO not fair. =3= It's not my fault she sings so loud.

After that, she ignored me for three days. THREE DAYS! Holy Zeus! THREE DAYS!

If I didn't go make up with her, she would've probably been angry for a whole week.

How did I make up with her?

Um…so I went to her cabin…and asked her to come out…and she came out (though I strongly suspect that her siblings pushed her out of the door)…looking all annoyed and our conversation went like this.

"Um…hi, Annabeth."

"Hi, Percy. What's the matter with you knocking on my cabin door in the middle of the night?"

"I…I am hoping…maybe…"

"Just spit it out, Seaweed Brain."

"Maybe we could go for a walk on the beach?"

"Fine." She sighed.

So we walked along the beach in the moonlight, hoping no harpies would catch us sneaking out.

It was dead quiet in the night, except the noise from the woods and the sound of the waves. Okay, maybe not dead quiet, but quiet, alright? You know what I mean. She didn't spill a word and neither did I. I swear, on the River Styx, if I didn't break the silence first, we could have been there for years.

"So…" I started.

"So?"

"So I want to apologize for the…um…unfortunate event…of me hearing you sing in your baths."

"It's alright." She said in a calm voice and I was totally surprised. What? I mean, she was ignoring me for THREE DAYS! What is ALRIGHT if your girlfriend just ignored you for THREE DAYS?

"If it's alright, why did you ignore me? And for, like, three days? I mean, seriously?" I have to ask, of course.

"Um…just for fun. Didn't I tell you 'you look cute when you are worried'?" She put on her mischievous smile and I almost fainted…from shock, anger and…her. I sighed and thought to myself. _She is so not making it easy for me…_

"So I guess it's okay. We're good then?"

"Yea."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Annabeth." I planted a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Perce." She said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Wise Girl."

Then I walked her back to her cabin and turned around, starting for my cabin.

Just when I was halfway there, I heard a distant cry, unmistakably Annabeth's.

I shrugged and turned around once more, shouting back: "We're even!"

Guess what she said? Yea,

"I overheard you singing in your bath, Percy."

**XD I have so much fun writing this. I just wrote this in, like, an hour. It takes so long for me to update is because I was stuck with the Grover/Percy idea. Now I'm writing a Percabeth fic instead! Because it just happens to me that people sing in their baths! XD who doesn't do so? I do, sometimes. ^^**

**One more thing before I go, I would really appreciate it if you leave a review! ^^ Please~ I want to know how I'm doing. Is this story good or bad? Or is it lame or too cliché? Either way, I still want to know, or how do I know how to improve? **

**Please, leave a review. It's just a button and a minute. (LOVE the new button!)**

**P.S. I thought I was gonna write a Percy and Grover fic…but turns out I write a Percabeth one eventually…btw, I just caught the flu…*sigh*…I was having a fever yesterday and this morning. And I have exams starting from 7 to 20 June. *sigh* Wish me luck and pray for me. ^^ See you in July! (Yeah! Summer! Wait…that means make-up lessons…BOO!) (Just ignore me…I'm kinda high right now, maybe because I just finished a chapter! Yeah!) (Oh just ignore me) ^^**


	3. Bow

**A/N: This may be a little…I don't know…bad? Sorry I haven't updated for so long…I just don't have the time. I guess my next update is going to be at least half year later when I finish public exam. I'll try to update 3 months later, around Christmas, if I can help it. Sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ Oh, and I love your reviews~ Keep them coming. Thx for the follows and favorites as well!**

* * *

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 3: Bow

**"A Story" with Percy Jackson**

**This week we have interviewed the Camp Half-Blood Hero - Percy Jackson (with an free-gifted Annabeth) - of his story of "Bow". [We have not changed a single word of his (their) response on this.]**

What do I first think of when I see the word "Bow"?

Um…Artemis and Apollo…but I prefer seeing a rain-"bow" though…

No! Not THAT rainbow, I mean REAL RAINBOWS that are IN THE SKY, not THE hippocampi. No, it's not that I want to see him! It's just…*sigh* Never mind…

Speaking of rainbows, you know, we…um, Annabeth and me ["Grammar, Percy!"] Okay! Okay! (Another bad side of having a daughter of Athena as your girlfriend…) Annabeth and I, alright? So, Annabeth and I were arguing about it… [You guys are always arguing.] I know, we're always arguing…oh, whatever! That's not the point! Just let me talk, okay?! You're the one who ask me questions in the first place!

*sigh* Sorry, we (Annabeth and I) just…have another fight…so…just don't ask.

So I was saying…Ah, yes, Annabeth and I were arguing about rainbows. It's about seeing a rainbow at camp, to be precise.

If you are reading or listening to this, I presume you are a camper of Camp Half-Blood, so you must know that it (almost) never rains here, right? (Well, except that first time I was here, but…screw Zeus.) [thunders] ["Don't you talk like that, Seaweed Brain! Or it will rain again!"] ["Then we'll see a naturally made rainbow at camp! Yeah! I win!"] ["Ugh. You're annoying. Shut up."] ["So now I'm annoying when I'm right? Yea right."]

Sorry, so where were we? Ah, yes, it (almost) never rains here in Camp Half-Blood, so Annabeth said it's impossible to see a natural rainbow here…because of that.

But I totally disagreed.

So she said. "Proof it."

And so I responded. "Come on."

That's how I took her hand, brought her all the way up to Thalia's Pine Tree and told her to wait there while I went to the sea side. Once I arrived the beach, I said a prayer to my dad quickly, oh, and Apollo too, and let's not forget Iris, and crossed my fingers. After that, I opened my arms to the ocean and prayed so hard in my heart that my plan will work. The wind was blowing strong on my face. The sand was wet under my shoes. But the wave rose before me. I willed this wave to separate from the ocean and split into droplets, teeny tiny droplets, like rain droplets. Then I raised it up into the sky and casted it into the valley with a wave of my hands.

_**BOOM! **_Campers screamed and stopped their activities. Some cursed (in ancient Greek, you never know how many swear words are there). Let's just say that my fellow campers suddenly get an unexpected shower. (All of who were then all wet and screaming bloody murder for the Son of the Sea God, who we all know is…well, you all know who.)

Escaping the crime scene, I ran back to the tree, all the way still praying for success.

_Athena, with the greatest respect, please do __NOT__ ruin me._

_Iris, please help me. And, Apollo, hey buddy, how about a new topic for your poetry collection?_

Oh. My. Gods. By the time I got back to the Pine Tree (which is maybe the highest point of our camp, if you don't know that), Annabeth was staring at me all knowingly with her piercing grey eyes while smiling her you-are-not-getting-off-the-hook friendly-slash-crooked smile - translation: What. Have. You. Just. Done. Are. You. Looking. For. Death? You. Are. So. Going. To. Regret. This.

Oh boy, was I scared to death that second. That would probably be better than handing myself over to her and let her decide how to punish (torture) me. But hey, I've fought Gods and I've fought Titans. I've even fought Giants! So I walked over to her (who was not drenched at all, but still was she mad), sat down beside her and said. "Hey, a sudden rain, uh?"

"…You did this, didn't you?" Wow, she was as calm as the wind was. Now that was not good…

"Um…"

"Seaweed Brain." She stood up and started to walk away, leaving me that.

She just walked away. She just walked away and she didn't even look back! I couldn't have that! I didn't plan that! I didn't expect that to happen!

"No." I stood up and grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "No." I said. "No."

"What's the matter? Let me go…" She struggled, but me, a boy being a boy, I have the physical advantage. Before she could ran away, before she could even finish her line, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her. It's a soft one. I just wanted to tell her how much I love her in that kiss. She stopped in her track and slowly, she kissed back.

When we pulled apart, the sky was clear and the sun was shining. I could feel the warmth of the sun (or you can say Apollo's sports car or Apollo's AWESOME sports car, whatever.) shining on us and we smiled at each other. But there's something else, something that mattered more at that moment.

"Annabeth, Wise girl, look down at the valley."

"What?"

"Just look." And she did as she was told.

"Holy Zeus! You were planning this all along?"

"Yup. That's how Seaweed Brain rolls." I winked and smirked at Annabeth.

"Well, I'm lucky my boyfriend is not completely dumb sometimes." Oh, Annabeth, you just love mocking me…but I could never complain and I don't want to either.

"Yea, you're lucky I chose you." She opened her mouth at that, trying to argue, but I was faster. I kissed her before she could speak. It was just a small peck on the lips, because I still had things to say. "…because I'm lucky I've chosen my girlfriend. I love you."

I grinned and she responded with a smile too. I started to lean in for another kiss. She was leaning in too, but half way there she suddenly pulled out of our hug and said. "Chase me." With that, she sprinted down the hill and into the valley.

For a second, I was completely shocked. But I arranged my thoughts quick enough to still be able to catch up and sprinted after her. "You're on, Chase!"

_That's my Wise Girl. _I thought as I chased her.

We chased after each other and laughed till the sun dropped, with the rainbow standing, watching us.

That's the story of our rainbow.

That's my story of -

"bow".

* * *

**A/N: I don't have the time to check/read this chapter since I want to update so bad. So sorry for any mistakes and I guess this chapter is not very good. I don't have time to see this as a whole. I just write what I can think of, so sorry and hopefully I'll see you guys again in 3 months! (but I'll still be able to read reviews! So hope to see yours. ^^)**

**Love you,  
Priscilla ={D  
24 Aug 2012 (0029)**

**A/N: Just checked and read this chapter. Did you guys enjoy it? Tell me if there's anything to improve or just how much you like/hate this story. ^^  
Priscilla ={D  
24 Aug 2012 (2153)  
**


	4. Dream

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! New update speed record! xD Yea, I'm kinda random and child-like, just so you know, if you don't know yet. xDDD**

**So I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter: Bow...is it so bad that you don't even leave any comments? Well, I don't even mind flames. That at least means they have read my work. ^^ Oh, warning! This may be (both emotionally and literally) the worst chapter yet! xD  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PJO 100 Word Challenge  
Chapter 4: Dream

Annabeth's POV

It's like a dream,  
a dream-come-true.

I thought…I thought, after all this time, I finally found someone who I can rely on, someone who I can have forever with, who we can, together, build something permanent.  
Yes. We have faced death together.  
Yes. We have saved the world.  
Yes. We have…promised to be together…forever.

The Fates were fair. But reality is cruel. This world? It's a cruel one. Only one thing is certain:

_A demigod's fate is never easy._

I've always looked at the bright side. I've always smiled at the "now". I've always tell myself that this could be it, that this could end well, or as well as a demigod could be. But the truth is, being a daughter of Athena I've always had a lot of space in my mind to think about this, to worry over little details here and there. The truth is…

I've always been worried. I've always been thinking. I've always had that little drawer in my mind that always remind me that this is not the end, this is not over, and this is not likely to be a happily ever after story. This is no Disney story.

Then the unthinkable happened – he disappeared.

We were on the beach, that night. The wind was blowing softly and the waves were crushing lightly onto the sand. Stars shined brightly against the velvet dark sky, silently speaking the stories of old. That was our night of peace, finally we got some time together, and finally we could have a greedy wish of a better future.

That time of joy and peace didn't last very long. For I found myself searching all over camp, asking every single person, looking out for any threads the next day. My boyfriend disappeared. He just did. Percy Jackson, the bravest and stupidest guy ever, disappeared. He's not dead, at least that's what Nico said, and I believed.  
And so I didn't sleep. I didn't rest, even a second. For every second, he went farther and farther, until I couldn't reach him. So I didn't dare let myself stop. But still I couldn't reach him, couldn't find him.

But he's alive. He's just not here. That's my only hope. If I try hard enough, I can be with him once more. I just wasn't trying hard enough.

I had dared myself to believe. I did. I do. And I'm still going to believe. He's my only hope now. We've gone too far and there is no turning back. Since that day I met him, it was all set. It's destined, we're destined to be heroes, and we're destined to go through tough fates.

How I hope all of these are just a dream.

But no.

Unfortunately,  
It is not,

And it will _never_ be.

* * *

**A/N: um...bad, huh? I think some of you may know that I took ch1 as the night before Percy was gone, coz when I write this, it makes me thought back on ch1. So I reread it and since I didn't really set a particular time (coz it wasn't necessary, just know that it was when they're together), I thought that it can very well be the night before Percy's gone. ^^**

**Review please~~ Or you can pm me if you wanna chat or whatever~ You're always welcome! I hope I can get the next chapter up soon~ ={D  
**


	5. Nightmare

**A/N: Hello! I'm so glad I finally have time to write another chapter!**

**I would like to thank a few who subscribed my story and others. (You know who you are. ;D) And who have ever read my stories.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! Review!  
**

* * *

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Annabeth's POV

It was before he disappeared.

"_I'll never leave you."_

"_Of course you will."_

"_Then, if I ever, ever leave you, I'll come back for you."_

"_You have to come back for me."_

"_Always."_

He had said "Always" and that was all I can think about right now, when Percy has definitely disappeared.

So I did what made the only sense at the time.

I ran to the Long Island Sound. There I could feel the breeze, feel the sand, feel the waves, and him. It's as if I can find him there like before, safe and sound, for I don't know how many times. I couldn't count the time we've been here like I could never count the stars. Traces of him and traces of us were here, but not anymore. Those were long gone with the crushing waves, bringing them to the deep old sea. My vision was getting blurry as pools of tears swelled in my eyes.  
When I couldn't hold them anymore, I just let them fell.

When it's over, out loud to the ocean I screamed.  
"YOU PROMISED!"

* * *

** A/N: It's been quite some time after my previous update. But this is how I plan to do for this story. I'll update when I'm free and hopefully it's about once every two or three weeks. I don't like rushing stories. I prefer writing slowly and comfortably. ^^  
**

**I wish you enjoyed this story. I do think it sucks a little. And bit sad like before. And I didn't really include the word "Nightmare" in the story. And I kind of repeated last chapter's idea. But whatever! I think the next is going to be happier, well, hopefully, since the word is "Pink Roses".  
**

**Oh, and I really love sharing my thoughts of creating these stories. That's why I always write LONG ANs. I want you to know all about this story and me! ={D  
**

**OH! REVIEW! (I've got thousands of views...and...ZERO reviews...*sigh*)  
**


	6. Pink Roses

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 6: Pink Rose

Percy's POV  
"Katie, thank you so much." I said as she handed me the roses that are pale pink and deep pink and tied with a grey ribbon.  
"Anytime, Percy. If I'm not mistaken, these are for Annabeth, right?"  
"Yep, I'm going to give them to her later."  
"Aw! That's so sweet. How I wish my boyfriend would do the same."  
"Um…yea, I've got to go." I blushed and started to walk away. "Again, thanks for the flowers!"  
Then I ran.

After a little driving - I couldn't believe Paul still lend me his car – I arrived at Annabeth's dormitory. Upon seeing my reflection on the glass wall, I tried to tidy my messy hair and my wrinkled T-shirt. I couldn't see her looking like this! Then I walked up to the entrance and waved hello to the guard, who smiled back – he's very familiar of me now that I came almost every day of the week.

As I was standing in the lift, looking at the rising floor number, my heart raced a mile a minute and my hands trembled a little bit. I kept thinking _What if she doesn't like the roses? _The lift stopped and so did my heart. I could have stood there all day except I can't, so I muttered to myself. "Whatever. All girls LOVE flowers. Don't be a chicken, Percy. You have done worse than Annabeth not liking your flowers." I really could have stayed in that position all day if not for this thought.

So I stepped out of the lift, walked down the corridor and found myself facing the door with a tag that read:

**Annabeth Chase**

Second Year

I took an unnecessary deep breath, checked my appearance and took a last deep breath.  
All the fuss just to panic at the last second, just when I put my hand over the doorknob, I heard a voice from within my head: _But she isn't just ANY girl. She's Annabeth._

"Oh, shut up."

And I turned the doorknob.

Annabeth's POV  
I couldn't believe he was so...so not sensitive at these things.  
I mean, I know he is not that smart, but this is what a boyfriend should notice about his girlfriend!

I was, as usual, in my dorm, designing buildings and statues for the construction of the new Mount Olympus. I was looking at the designs of the domes of structures around the world and through time when all of a sudden, a puff of pink appeared before me.

_**Ah-chu!**_

_**Ah-chu! Ah-chu!**_

I immediately grabbed a tissue from my desk. _Oh my gods! What happened? What was that?_ A dozen questions bounced into my head.

"Hi, um…I brought you some flowers?" His uncertainty turned his words to a question.  
Flowers! I should have known!  
"Put your pink…whatever-flowers away!" I said between sneezes._** Ah-chu!**_  
"Annabeth, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you are allergic to flowers." The pinkness disappeared.  
"It's pollens. I'm allergic to pollens, not just flowers, Kelp Head."  
"Whatever." He said as he tried not to roll his eyes.  
"Where did you get that anyway?" Just as I asked it then it dawned on me that he must have asked Katie for this favor. "Ugh, never mind."  
"…Sorry, what can I do for you?" Apologizing softly, he handed me a cup of water.  
It was warm in my hands and I couldn't help but sighed as I took a gulp. You can only be mad at him for so long.  
"I'm fine…Thank you for the flowers," He smiled. "…and the water."  
"Yea, I'm awesome like that." I rolled my eyes.  
"Seaweed…" But he didn't let me finish.

It was sweet…and of course,

"I love you, Annie."

"Love you, Percy."

That was probably the first, and the last, time he'd ever given me flowers, well, those which has pollens, that is.

And I will never forget this, ever.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing this chapter, though it took time. I've took my time rewriting it several times with different ideas so I can get the best. Writing Percabeth is great and I hope you enjoyed it too. I searched on Google of the meaning of pink roses after writing the chapter and found that different shades got different meaning and it just happens to match with the story! Sweetness, Joy, Admiration, Thankful for having that someone in your life, that's just absolutely Percabeth. Though I love writing them, sometimes I would want to write about other characters. They seem fun to write too. Can't wait, but now I have to first complete my idea for the next chapter "Books" and get it out before I think about that. So see you and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**REVIEW~~~**

**Priscilla Tsang ={D**

**00:41**

**25/12/2012**


	7. Books

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and reading this. I want to thank you **emzo456 **for reviewing and I hope to see your reviews this time! Haven't seen them in ages! Well, I know I also haven't update for ages other than that one on Xmas. But here's another! Because I'm in my school holiday…though today's last day. But whatever! Oh, and I think the next update would probably be a few months later, maybe March? Or May, well, some time like that, since I have to take the public exam (which decides if I get into any University or not) in April. Wish me luck and ENJOY!**

* * *

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 7: Books

Even through the door, I could hear the sound of typing on laptop, scratching of pencil and fiddling of pages. I don't think there was a single day off in her life since the end of Titan war, when she was appointed the official architect of Olympus and in charge of the rebuilding. Talk about relax!

Breathing a sigh, I knocked the door.  
_**Knock! Knock!  
**_"Come in!" Annabeth's voice came from behind the door.  
I turned the doorknob, knowing exactly what I would see - a busy Annabeth buried deep in her work...with a less-than-great temper.

On Annabeth's working desk were parchments, paperwork, blueprints and loads of books. Balanced on one another, the books formed miniatures of skyscrapers, some very unstable skyscrapers they were. In fact, they looked like they could topple over in any minute.

"What's the matter, Percy? You see, I have a lot of work to do."  
"I am thinking that maybe we can go for a lunch and a walk in the park?" I couldn't help leaving that as a question after what she said.  
"I told you my schedule is crazy! I still have to go up to Mount Olympus to oversee the construction of the Artemis temple after I finish these statues sketches and confirm the construction material order with Hermes!" She almost screamed. Alright, the pressure's getting to her.  
"Tough as you, Annabeth, you still need to take a break. And it's Sunday, for Gods' sake!"  
"Perce, please, I appreciate the thought, but really, I don't have time for this."  
I sighed. She is such a workaholic.

Turning her chair around, I forced her to look me in the eyes.  
"I don't take 'No' as an answer, Annabeth. Either you go with me…or I take you with me." I smirked.  
That sounded pretty cool, huh? But then the next thing I know I was lying on the floor with Annabeth on top of me…and a knife on my throat. Oops, I forgot she always has her knife with her!  
"Now who's talking, Seaweed Brain? You know, sometimes you can be thicker than a bunch of kelp." She teased me, but she was finally smiling. I took it as a good sign and smiled weakly.

"Okay, you win. Can you let me go now?"  
"Well, I don't know about that. Since you sidetracked me from my very important work," She said, emphasizing 'important work'. "I don't think I have much choice than going out for lunch with a certain seriously-kelp-filled Seaweed Brain."  
Both smiling at the last part, she stood and helped me up.  
"I thought I was done for good today." I joked.  
"Yea, you almost were." She agreed, laughing.  
"I just love my girlfriend." I pulled her into a surprise hug, which turned into a kiss, well, a make-up session, to be honest.  
That's when trouble came.

We were leaning on her desk, when I heard the sound of books tumbling and hitting the floor. Breaking apart and eyes wide, she screamed my name.  
"Percy!"  
Picking up the books and putting them back on the desk. I thought I heard her muttering something like "Such a Seaweed Brain…", but I couldn't blame her. It was kind of my fault.  
"Sorry." I said guiltily and pecked her cheek. "I'm so sorry. So, now let's go grab some lunch, shall we?"  
She smiled at that and answered. "Of course."

Then we held hands and argued about what to eat along the way out, leaving the messy stacks of books on her room.

* * *

**Priscilla ={D**

**2/1/2013 15:39**


	8. Grapes

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 8: Grapes

* * *

Percy's POV

Grapes can be used for a lot of things, like making wine, being the model of the Sicily coins and playing party games (which involve some tricking, pranking and a few embarrassing moments with the Stolls).

But I prefer eating them…without the skin.

You know how bitter the skin can be. I just really don't like it, so I always peel it off. I know a lot of people who do that, including Mr.D. He ALWAYS has satyrs peeling off grapes' skin for him so he doesn't get his all-too-important hands dirty. But someone clearly disagrees with me.

"Why do you have to peel the skin off? The skin is the most nutritious part of a grape!" Annabeth asks beside me, clutching her brows at the naked grape in my hand. Oh no, I recognize that look. That is the look she gives people whenever she is determined that something's wrong and is going to "make people see sense".

"It's bitter!"

"But it's got dietary fiber and resveratrol and all the different polyphenols!"

"What is res-…ugh, never mind, I don't want to know."

"It's resveratrol and it prevents heart diseases, cancer and a lot of other sicknesses. So, eat up, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't care and I don't want to eat up the skin!" But as I say the last word, Annabeth pops a not-yet-skinned grape in my month.

I chewed reflexively and immediately made a sour face. It was bitter as ever.

"You should take a look at your face!" She is laughing her lungs off.

After drinking a large gulp of blue cherry coke, I glare at her.

"That was not funny!" I scold.

"Yes, it was." She is still laughing like there is no tomorrow.

I sigh. There is nothing I can do except wait for her to stop.

"You okay?" I ask in a less-than-happy tone when she finally calm down.

"Yes, I'm alright. Why do you have that sad face?" She sips some of my coke.

She takes my coke, too. Perfect.

"Nothing that really matters - I was laughed at by my girlfriend and got cut off from blue cherry coke. It's just that."

"Oh, don't be a cry baby, Percy."

"Am I now?" I cross my arms and look away from her.

Out of my expectations, she leans over my back and kisses my cheek. I can feel her warmth against my back, her hands on my shoulder. Her blonde curls fall around her face and tickle my neck.

"I apologize. Don't be mad, please." She whispers to my ear.

What can I say? I can't stay mad at her forever. She even apologized.

"Alright, I forgive you. But," I add. "You own me."

"Own you?" I flinch. Her scream almost busts my ear drum.

"…" I muffle her next yell with a kiss. She struggles to speak again, but I kiss more forcefully and hold her face in my hands. Then she kisses back and her hands slid around my neck.

"I think that settles it. We're even." I say after breaking the kiss, smiling.

"Whatever you said…wait," She pauses and feels her face with her hand. "Percy! Your hands are sticky from grape juice! I told you not to peel the grapes!"

I roll my eyes, but still do that anyway.

The grape skin is still so bitter.

* * *

**A/N: So, another chapter done! I hope you like that. I think it is slightly better than those few chapters before, well, I think. Why not tell me what you think by leaving a review? Is there anything you think I can improve? Or is there anything you like? Leave a review please!**

**I don't know about you, but my public exam starts next Monday, 8 April! I hope I can get a result good enough to score me a place in University. Another word, I would probably not be able to post for a month! Um…I notice I haven't updated in three months, but hopefully after my exams I will be free to write you more chapters than usual!**

**By the way, I've already written half of the next chapter, Photographs! I'll see if I can update that within this week since I just needed to do some rounding up and proofreading!**

**WoW, longest Author's Note ever! Just one last thing: If you wanna talk or chat, about anything, really from PJO to HP to Cardcaptor Sakura, or just anything you wanna ask, feel free to pm me or leave a review!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Priscilla Tsang ={D**

**5 April 2013 0027**


	9. Photographs

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 9: Photographs

* * *

Behind an especially thick bush that faced the fountain and the famous couple of Camp Half-Blood hid two crouched figures and they were seemingly talking in hashed voices -

"Brother, did you get that? Percy and Annabeth are absolutely inseparable!" said the person on the right.

"Shh!" The other person replied. "I know. I got this."

"Yeah, 'coz it went so well the last time you said 'I got it'."

"It wasn't my fault the fountain exploded!" He countered. "And what about that time you 'accidentally' dropped the camera in the lava?"

"Alright, we're even."

"Of course…hey, don't you think it's a bit…shady than before?"

"Yeah, it was burning our heads…" said right-hand-sided person as he looked up. "…off."

Standing over the two people behind the bush, Percy Jackson never looked angrier. He was in his usual orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. The beads on his leather necklace showed that he had already survived four summers as a demigod – in this case, as a demigod son of the Big Three - not someone you'd like to mess with.

"Um…hi, Percy. What are you doing under the big sun?" said Travis as he quickly shoved the camera out of sight.

"Hi, Travis, Conner. How funny? I was going to ask you the same question." said Percy in a less-than-amused tone.

"Very funny. Just getting some tan. You know, the usual stuff." Conner answered.

"For one I know the 'usual' stuff always involve you two and some sneaky tricks."

"You've got to be joking. We never do sneaky tricks." Travis said.

"Do you now? I clearly remember that time you sneaked my wallet from my cabin and one time you sneaked Riptide from my pocket." Percy added. "…oh, yes, and the time my cabin floor was covered by a layer of sticky glue."

"Now, Percy, technically, we never 'sneaked' them. I fondly remember the fact that we were invited into your cabin and we just carried off with some souvenir. By the way, that glue trick was not sneaky at all. We did that in broad daylight, you see."

"Oh, I see. So, the two of you are here to do some not-really-sneaky tricks."

"Bingo! Percy, you're the smartest guy we've ever met…um, we still have things to attend to…"

"See you around!" said Conner as they turned around and tried to run away.

But all they could do was try. For Percy had already taken out his pen/sword, Riptide, and trained it to their throats.

"I don't think so, Stolls. Give me the camera, then, you can go." Percy smirked.

Travis shared an eye contact with Conner. _So he saw it?_

_Just act dumb._

_I'm on it._

"What camera? We don't have one. Conner dropped ours in the lava last week, remember?"

"Oh, stop playing dumb. I heard you managed to secure one right after that one was melted. Now, camera or…"

"Or…? Gods, Percy, since when do you get so dramatic?"

"Camera, Conner." Percy faked a thinking look. "I think…perhaps the Aphrodite cabin would love a make-over? Hold it, perhaps Clarisse would love some new punch bags."

"We're not exactly 'new'." Conner muttered under his breath.

"I don't really care as long as you give me that camera."

"Fine." Travis finally gave in.

He handed over the camera to Percy, who summoned a ball of water that consumed the camera, drenching it thoroughly from the inside out. The two of them fringed at the sight of their ruined camera, completely unusable.

* * *

"And we lost yet another camera. It's just fantastic!" said Conner, who was crossing his arms all the way back to the Hermes cabin.

"But," Travis smirked and reached into his pants' pocket. "We still have this."

In his hand was a square chip the size of a stamp – the camera's SD card. As if on que, they rushed to the laptop and inserted the card with a USB card reader. After a few clicks, the photographs were displayed on screen.

"Another score for Travis and Conner!" The Stolls excitedly high-fived and shined two equally bright and sly grin. They quickly went to work and the printer was busy spitting out paper after paper in the next few hours.

* * *

"Percy, do I have something on my face?" Annabeth asked as the two of them walked across the camp to the arena, earning some more-than-usual glances and snickers.

"Not that I can see." Percy answered, feeling there's something wrong in the atmosphere. "But everyone's acting weird."

"They sure are." Travis snickered, watching afar in a safe distance with Connor.

"How can they not when they see this?" Conner snickered as well, holding the tiny newspaper they made last night and distributed through camp, that is, except the Poseidon and Athena cabin, of course. The photo of the kissing couple took up half of the A4-sized paper and was companied by a bolded and enlarged headline:

**Percabeth prevails over 3 months**

**Passion still burning hot and wild**

"High-five!" The Stolls whispered triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you enjoy the chapter? I hope you do. I think I've said enough in last chapter's AN, so I guess I'll leave your ears unharmed this time. Though I'd like to say that this chapter really came naturally. I've always wanted to try and write someone other than Percabeth and I immediately think of the Stolls taking pictures of Percabeth. XD So if you wanna complain and compliment, feel free to drop a review or pm. That's it. See you next time! (Probably one month later ;P)**

**Priscilla Tsang ={D**

**21:39 5 April 2013**


	10. Stutter

PJO 100 Word Challenge

Chapter 10: Stutter

* * *

A Lesson with the Stolls

A bunch of kids was gathering in a corner inside the Hermes cabin, all of them have upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles. Despite the hot weather, a debate on the merits of the toilet paper prank was going on heatedly. In the front of the gathered pack were a small television and a DVD player.

"The DVD is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch it!"

"Hurry, put it in!" Someone shouted.

After a while of struggling, "I have it!" and "No, I have it!", the DVD finally started playing and the buzzing crowd fell silent. The television showed a countdown from 5 to 1 like those in the classic movies. Then the words "A Lesson with the Stolls: Training 1" flashed across the screen, booming loudly from the speakers were the voices of, unmistakably, Travis and Connor Stoll: "Welcome to the class!"

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you are now watching this because you want to be the next prank master. Need not say, Travis and I are the best of the best and we are willing to teach – as long as you are willing to learn." said Conner with a wink.

"I can't put it better, Connor. Yes, we are here to teach you what you want and need to know. But if you are here for a lecture on weapons or history…"

"…or any bit of serious business, you are at the wrong place. Now is the time to pack your stuff and get lost." Connor gave the universal gesture of "The door is here."

"Siriusly," Pulling out a Sirius Black poster, Travis joked in a serious tone. "If you want to be like us, the first ever lesson ever is to never stutter when you are on to something. This is one lesson you don't, and I mean, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT, want to learn the hard way."

"Let me say that again:" Connor repeated slowly and clearly. "ABSOLUTELY DO NOT."

"Make sure you can blurt out a good excuse or two anytime you try anything funny."

"So as to never – ever - stutter." Connor warned. "I don't think I have been this serious before, but this is a tough and serious business if you have yet to recognize."

"He is right." Travis nodded. "If you stutter all the time, people will get suspicious easily – too easily. Stuttering can totally and immediately give you away."

"Did you ever hear us stutter?" Connor paused for the invisible audience. "Not once, I believe."

"That's the first step towards success, if you ask me. So, go along and practice all you can."

"Farwell and see you guys soon!" The two Stolls disappeared from the screen and once again the buzzing of excitement and discussion filled the small room.

"So, did you enjoy the video?"

All the heads turned to the voice from the door. Leaning on both sides of it were none other than Travis and Connor, the stars of the show themselves.

Everyone instantly surrounded them like bees going mad over honey. Questions flew from all directions. Admiring looks shot from every angle.

"Slow down, slow down. We aren't leaving soon." Travis smiled at their little fans club. "Why don't we sit down and have a little talk?"

Just as they settled down once more on the floor, a shadow loomed over the room – someone was standing at the doorway. The person was drenched from head to toe, and mud was dripping continuously onto the floor.

"STOLLS!" The person bellowed, staring daggers at the tricksters. You could almost feel the hate and anger radiating from him. "I know it's you! Don't even try denying it!"

"What? We are here all along." Connor raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Don't go around accusing people, you lunatic."

With that, he closed the door shut with a bang and pushed the lock in.

"Children, that's how it's done." Connor smirked, a playful glint shimmering in his eyes.

"No stuttering."

* * *

**N/A: So, I just finished my public exam! YEAH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh, well, I still have an English speaking(oral) exam, but that would be pretty easy, as long as I don't stutter! XD**

**I don't know what you think. But, personally, I do think this is a rather rubbish chapter. I was gonna write the story of Percy's first propose to Annabeth, but I just can't get myself to write it. It would have been easy to write, but in my imagination, Percy never stutters at that, so I can't get myself to write it.**

**I also inserted a little Harry Potter reference. ;D Siriusly, I love that series to death. On a different subject, have you guys read Ally Carter's books? I really love her books as well. PM me if you wanna talk about it, and/or anything you wanna talk about, or you could review!**

**I'll get another chapter up soon! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Priscilla Tsang ={D**

**2138 28 April 2013**


End file.
